


Leash

by Ho_Ne



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Implied Top/Bottom Switching, M/M, this is basically just me pouring out my personal thoughts lmao sorry, very light bdsm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: 有的时候。【警告】> 少量不是很直白的性描写> 有换位暗示> 有个人感想输出嫌疑？:P本文在创作过程中没有任何真实人类或其它动物受到伤害。我对您在阅读本文后采取的任何行动不承担任何责任。





	Leash

**Author's Note:**

> 好不容易又有真正意义上的新产出了，我自己都好感动（笑）

“你想让我帮你戴上吗？”葛伦问。

布鲁克林歪过头，做出一副思考的样子：“嗯……就当回报一下你刚才的耐心和大度？”

他说着，前倾身体，大方地把自己白净的脖颈送到葛伦面前。

葛伦盯着手里的项圈。

布鲁克林刚才递给他的项圈。 黑色的，有着细腻的纹路和柔软的触感的皮质项圈。附带一根同样质地的牵引绳。

_ 在经历完刚才的一切之后用它来复位两人的关系吗。还真是贴心啊。 _

但葛伦心底却产生了一种不太舒服的感觉，就好像被谁不合时宜地同情了似的。

——为什么布鲁克林会觉得他需要这种“回报”呢？

起初答应布鲁克林的确是带着试探的心情（他有些羞愧地向自己承认）。但当布鲁克林真的进入他，伏在他汗湿的绷紧的背上，从后面凑到他耳旁，对他轻声细语那些色情又不着边际的傻话的时候（想到这里他的脸颊似乎又热了起来），他立即意识到自己能够接受的远比之前所想象的还要多。多得多。——而且说是“接受”还不够恰当。“心甘情愿地完全打开自己来接纳对方的全部”也许更准确一些。

这根本不是什么“耐心和大度”，所以也就并不需要什么“回报”。他爱布鲁克林，也爱这种感觉，仅此而已。

可惜的是布鲁克林似乎还不明白这一点。

——现在布鲁克林在用一种困惑的表情看着他了。啊，当然了，他光顾着演绎这些深沉的哲思，几乎忘记了那个真正让他浮想联翩的人还在等他的回应呢。

于是葛伦回过神来，将那两指宽的皮带抓在手中。

“我有个更好的主意。”

葛伦坐直身体，解开项圈的扣针，像系领带一样自然地把那条皮带搭上自己的脖子，接着把一头重新穿回扣眼缓缓拉紧，直到项圈刚好贴紧在皮肤上再扣好。最后他伸手拢起被压住的长发，轻轻甩到肩头，顺便用手指勾住颈后的金属环，拉着它转到正前方——刚好抵在他喉结的位置。

布鲁克林有些意外地睁大了眼睛，但仍然安静地望着葛伦做完了这些工作。

“哎呀，哎呀，这我可真没想到。”他柔声说道。

“说实话，我也很意外，”葛伦自顾自微笑着，拾起一旁的牵引绳，把上面的弹簧扣扣在了项圈上，“但是也许，有的时候……”

他向布鲁克林伸出手，平静地递上了牵引绳的另一端，没再说下去。

_ ……有的时候人就是会心甘情愿地把自己的拴绳交到对方手中。 _

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！
> 
> （然而我又怎么能告诉您这篇其实只是一个尾声它的前文我正在肝但不知哪一年才能肝出来呢）
> 
> ————————  
❤欢迎访问本账号简介：https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/profile


End file.
